Les souvenirs de Sarah Black
by PtitePlume-78
Summary: - OS. Sarah aime Billy depuis longtemps et ne lui a jamais rien dit, de peur de briser ce lien qui les unit. Et si un week-end, loin de La Push, allait changer leur relation... - Rating M pour lemon -


**Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Stephenie Meyer en a les droits - je ne fais que jouer avec eux.**

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Dans cet OS, Sue est la fille de Quil Sr et la cousine de Sarah (c'est fait exprès)._

 _Je l'ai écrite, il y a huit mois, enceinte de mon fils. Vive les insomnies à la fin de grossesse, du coup, j'en avais profité pour écrire. Au début, c'était un délire d'écrire sur cette femme que l'on connaît peu. De fil en aiguille cela a donné ça..._

 _En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Édit du 26-03-17**

 _Je remercie_ _ **Carlire 92**_ _pour avoir corrigée mes fautes et apporté quelques modifications à cet OS. Il sera beaucoup plus fluide que le précédent._

 _J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissé des commentaires et de m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris :)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **OS :** _Départ pour l'Australie_

– Dites les filles, vous ferez attention, n'est-ce pas ? On ne sait jamais sur qui vous tomberez là-bas, s'inquiéta Quil Sr, son oncle.

– Tu sais, papa, intervint Sue, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. À moins qu'on ne tombe sur des kangourous... Ou encore mieux une tarentule... Connaissant la poisse légendaire de Sarah ! taquina-t-elle.

– Merci, Sue, si c'était pour me rassurer, c'est réussi ! railla-t-il.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Ces deux-là étaient constamment chien et chat.

– Oncle Quil ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, on ne part pas toutes seules ! essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Harry et Billy seront avec nous...

– Justement, me coupa-t-il, vous allez partir avec des garçons bourrés de testostérones ! Même si je connais leurs familles et qu'ils sont de bons enfants, cela n'empêche pas qu'ils aient des envies ! argumenta-t-il, anxieux de ses propres mots.

À cet instant, Sarah devait avoir les joues cramoisies et son corps s'entassa sur le canapé. Elle aurait souhaité être une petite souris et se terrer dans un trou pour ne jamais en ressortir !

– Tu veux vraiment parler de notre sexualité ! On est MAJEURES papa ! s'écria-t-elle. Donc si l'on a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air, cela nous regarde ! On est plus dans l'ancien temps, merde ! lâcha-t-elle, furibonde.

Quil Sr se racla la gorge, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. On pouvait voir son visage rougir de colère et de la fumée en ressortir de ses oreilles.

Sa cousine avait fait fort cette fois-ci. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas que sa fille sortait avec Harry depuis plus d'un an.

– SUE ! cria-t-il, outré. Surveille ton langage jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vingt ans que je vais tolérer cette façon de parler sous mon toit !

– Bon, tu viens, s'interposa Sarah. On va préparer nos valises, enchaîna-t-elle en coupant court à cette conversation stérile.

– Tu as raison, allons-y ! répondit Sue tout en posant brutalement son verre d'eau sur la table basse, faisant sursauter son père. Heureusement que nous avons fait du shopping avant de partir ! dit-elle tout en l'entraînant à l'étage.

Elles allongèrent le pas et arrivèrent devant le seuil de leurs chambres.

Sarah attrapait au-dessus de son armoire sa valise et la posa sur son lit. Elle prit des tuniques, des chemises longues qui iraient avec ses leggings, quelques débardeurs, des shorts en jeans, des jupes, des sous-vêtements en dentelles de diverses couleurs, son mini-short et débardeur pour dormir. Elle commença à plier ses vêtements quand sa cousine débarqua.

– Sarah, s'exaspéra-t-elle, tu ne vas pas mettre ces choses hideuses, s'horrifia-t-elle tout en lui arrachant brutalement son mini-short et son débardeur des mains.

– Rends-les-moi tout de suite Sue ! dit-elle faussement menaçante.

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas porter un débardeur et un short troué, fulmina-t-elle en le jetant dans la poubelle. Imagine que tu te fais un bel Australien ! Pousse-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de ta valise et c'est non négociable !

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Sue serait déjà morte sur place. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'occupa de sa valise sans que Sarah n'en connaisse son contenu...

Quil Sr les emmena à l'aéroport de Seattle deux heures en avance pour éviter qu'elles ne ratent l'avion.

Avant d'embarquer, Quil Sr serra fort sa fille et sa nièce et les embrassait.

 _« Messieurs, mesdames, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons bientôt décoller. Par mesure de sécurité, veuillez attacher vos ceintures ! Si vous avez des questions ou autres, nos hôtesses sont à votre disposition… Merci. »_

Sarah regardait à travers le hublot le sol peu à peu s'éloigner, on entendait les gaz s'activer pour que l'avion prenne son envol.

L'avion décolla brutalement. Tout son corps était scotché au siège, son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine, ses paumes étaient moites. Involontairement sa main vint se cramponner sur la cuisse de son voisin, qui n'était autre, que Billy.

– D... Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante en enlevant sa main.

Pour seule réponse, il lui envoya un sourire éblouissant et rassurant, montrant ses dents blanches bien alignées.

 _Il est très séduisant, songea-t-elle._

Sa veste en cuir était posée soigneusement sur ses cuisses, laissant voir sa chemise rouge bien cintrée qui lui moulait son torse bien sculpté. Trois boutons étaient déboutonnés, laissant voir son torse imberbe et son teint mâte. Ses cheveux brun foncé légèrement désordonnés, lui donnait un côté rebelle et séducteur. Ses yeux noirs en amande étaient intenses et magnifiques.

Elle arrêta de le détailler, et rougit furieusement. Elle devait ressembler à un coquelicot, et bien sûr son voisin n'en perdit pas une miette.

– Dis-moi Sarah, tu penses à quoi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille.

Son souffle chaud sur sa joue l'électrisa… Elle avait juste à tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres, si tentantes et bien charnues. Cependant, elle détournait la tête gênée vers le hublot qui tout d'un coup lui était plus intéressant.

– Rien qui te regarde Billy ! Maintenant, j'aimerais dormir ! mentit-elle.

Elle ferma ses yeux, et fit semblant de dormir.

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de sept ans. Avec Billy, ils avaient toujours été comme ça, ils se taquinaient ou se chamaillaient, mais rien de bien méchant. Elle avait toujours eu des sentiments pour lui, mais lui la voyait comme une petite sœur ou une amie.

Elle l'aimait donc secrètement.

Rien de pire que d'aimer une personne et d'avoir l'impression de ne pas exister pour lui… Mais le plus dur était de le voir sortir avec d'autres filles. Savoir qu'elles avaient le droit de toucher son corps, ses lèvres… Ça lui faisait mal.

Sarah avait dû s'assoupir, car l'avion venait d'atterrir.

 _« J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage en notre compagnie. Il est actuellement quinze heures. La température extérieure est de 35 °C ! »_

Tous les passagers se levèrent.

Sarah se redressa sur son siège, et se rendit compte que ses jambes s'étaient engourdies, ce qui était dû au long voyage. Billy comme un parfait gentleman la laissa passer devant lui. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, prit son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule droite et ils suivirent tous les voyageurs.

– L'Australie nous voilà ! s'exclama Sue, en faisant sursauter des personnes sur son passage.

Ils prirent une petite navette pour les emmener dans le bâtiment principal de l'aéroport où ils attendirent leurs bagages durant plus de cinquante minutes.

Une fois leurs valises en main, ils prirent un chariot roulant où ils posèrent tous leurs bagages. C'est en poussant le chariot qu'ils rejoignirent le service de location de voitures. Harry se dirigea à la caisse pour payer, il avait loué un grand pick-up noir quatre places.

Billy mit toutes les valises dans le coffre, avant de le fermer et de s'engouffrer derrière, à côté de Sarah.

Harry conduisait la voiture et les amena à la maison des Clearwater. Peter, son père avait hérité de ses parents cette maison en Australie. La famille Clearwater y allait souvent pour les grandes vacances, mais pour ses amis, c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient ici…

Le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux, le ciel était bleu comme l'océan. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir des kangourous avec leurs petits, allongés sous des arbres, sûrement à cause de la chaleur… Une brise de vent chaud fouetta le visage de Sarah, faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, lui arrivant en bas de ses reins. Elle était seulement vêtue d'une robe en lin blanche et, même habillée ainsi, elle mourrait de chaud !

Ils longèrent la côte, ils apercevaient des personnes faire leurs joggings sur les trottoirs, où s'alignaient des palmiers, quand d'autres se prélassaient sur des chaises longues, prenant un bain-de-soleil sur la plage. La mer turquoise était agitée emportant dans sa trajectoire, certaines personnes qui venaient s'échouer brutalement sur le sable après un bon moment dans l'eau.

Harry se gara devant une grande bâtisse au bout d'un certain temps.

– Waouh ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, les yeux ronds.

– Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! dit Harry en enlaçant ses mains dans celles de Sue.

– Bon... intervint Billy. Je crève de faim ! dit-il en frottant son ventre plat.

– Tu as tout le temps faim ! dit Sarah, blasée.

Ils rejoignirent tous le hall de la maison et posèrent leurs valises dans l'entrée. Harry lança ses clefs dans une coupelle qui était installée sur une planche en bois.

Il prit la parole, inquiet de ce qui allait suivre.

– Bon, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à bon port, dit-il, en les regardant tous un à un, y a un petit souci...

Tout le monde le regarda en se demandant quel était le problème.

– Nous avons seulement deux chambres, et comme vous le savez, nous sommes en couple avec Sue. Donc, Billy et Sarah, vous devrez dormir dans la même chambre, lâcha-t-il.

– QUOI ? crièrent les concernés à l'unisson.

– Vous avez très bien compris ! De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix !

C'était en grommelant des phrases inaudibles que Sarah prit sa valise, et suivit Hary qui leur montra leur chambre. La maison était de plain-pied, assez grande pour recevoir des personnes, mais pas suffisamment vu le nombre des chambres... Il ouvrit la porte. Un grand lit baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, deux chevets en fer forgé étaient disposés sur les côtés. Dans l'angle à gauche il y avait un grand dressing coulissant. Harry ouvrit la porte sur la droite, leur montrant la salle d'eau. Les murs étaient dans les tons beiges. La chambre était vraiment lumineuse, due à la grande baie vitrée.

Elle réalisa avec gêne qu'elle devrait partager le même lit que l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Sarah ouvrit sa valise pour ranger ses habits et quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant son pyjama, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi...

– SUE ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit se déplacer et la rejoindre.

– Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Elle se retourna et ancra ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa cousine.

– Ça, dit-elle, en dévoilant des nuisettes dans divers tons, toutes transparentes et en dentelle qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Choquée, elle prenait conscience qu'elle avait montré devant tout le monde, ses nuisettes.

La honte s'empara d'elle.

– Je trouve ça... Sexy ! apprécia Billy, le regard coquin.

– J'en connais un qui va pouvoir se rincer l'œil... dit Harry espiègle, en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Sue lui assena une claque sur le crâne et le dissuada d'en rajouter une couche.

Elle connaissait sa cousine et savait combien cela lui coûtait de venir ici. Étant adolescente, elle pouvait rester toute une journée enfermée dans sa chambre à bouquiner, peindre de l'art abstrait et écrire dans son cahier. De nature solitaire, elle se contentait de peu de choses pour être heureuse et comme elle lui expliquait souvent, ses activités lui permettaient de s'évader pendant des heures oubliant le monde extérieur, qui, à cette époque, lui faisait peur. Elle avait perdu ses parents et sa sœur aînée très jeune, morts dans un accident de voiture, dont elle était la seule survivante. Âgée de seulement six ans et orpheline, elle avait trouvé refuge chez son oncle.

Depuis, elle avait gardé une crainte contre ces engins.

La seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents et de sa sœur était de vieux albums abîmés par le temps et des photos jaunies datant de leur mariage et de son enfance. On pouvait les voir heureux aux vues des sourires et des regards complices, quand d'autres étaient plus cocasses, où Sarah jouant avec sa grande sœur, Jane, dans le bain avec plein de mousse sur la tête et le visage. Une autre photo montrait Sarah âgée de quatre ans, portant juste des sandales trop grandes qu'elle avait soigneusement mises sur ses petits pieds, et aucun autre vêtement nue comme une limace, il y avait un sourire sur son visage dévoilant deux petites fossettes qui séjournaient sur ses joues.

Petite, elle feuilletait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir l'album de sa famille, gravant chaque trait de leurs visages dans sa mémoire, sûrement, de peur de ne plus s'en souvenir... Et parfois, elle se demandait comment aurait été sa vie, s'ils étaient restés auprès d'elles.

La bonne ambiance retomba et Harry les amena à l'épicerie juste en face pour qu'ils se préparent des sandwichs avant d'aller à la mer.

Sue était surexcitée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle avait donc expédié son repas pour être prête plus vite.

– Ensuite, tous à l'eau ! Elle n'est pas belle la vie, dit-elle tout en regardant sa montre sur son poignet gauche. On se remue, il est quinze heures ! leur apprit-elle, en les poussant de la cuisine.

– Eh ! protesta Billy. Je n'ai pas encore fini de manger !

– Moi non plus ! intervint Sarah qui mangeait son sandwich au thon. On est ici pour le week-end, alors relaxe !

– Raison de plus pour en profiter !

Tout le monde se dispersa pour se changer et prit la sortie pour rejoindre la plage.

– Mmm ! Que l'on est bien là... chuchota Sue à Sarah.

Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur leurs transats à se faire dorer la pilule. Elles sentaient les rayons du soleil qui tapaient sur leurs peaux cuivrées. Leurs cocktails de fruits frais étaient posés sur une petite table en bois ronde. Elles pouvaient entendre les vagues s'échouer sur le sable fin et les cris de joie des enfants qui s'amusaient autour d'eux.

– Les cocktails sont excellents ! dit Sarah en sirotant le sien à l'aide d'une paille. Dis, je vois plus les garçons... Ils sont où ? quémanda-t-elle en posant sa coupe sur la table.

– Ils sont partis jouer au volley dans l'eau, répondit-elle, en se redressant et en lui montrant de son index où ils se trouvaient.

– D'accord. Pour une fois qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles... soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant.

– Je serais vous, jeune fille, je ne parlerais pas trop vite, prévint une vieille dame près d'elles en lisant un magazine de psychologie. Les hommes sont parfois imprévisibles, termina-t-elle, plongée dans son bouquin, sans un regard vers elle.

Effectivement, pour confirmer ses dires... Trois minutes après, les garçons revinrent.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Billy. À travers ses lunettes de soleil, elle ne put détacher son regard de l'endroit où naissait le V, menant à son fruit défendu... Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et dégoulinaient sur son corps bien dessiné. Des gouttes d'eau salée glissaient sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et ses cuisses, pour venir s'échouer sur le sable.

 _Cette scène est des plus érotiques, songea-t-elle._

Sarah se mordit la joue et rougit instantanément de ses pensées impures. Elle prit son cocktail et le but cul sec, tellement elle avait chaud et que son corps était en ébullition.

– Ça ne va pas, Sarah ? s'enquit Harry, d'un ton taquin.

– Si... très bien, dit-elle, en se redressant. Je vais aller me baigner. Je ne sais pas vous, mais il fait chaud !

Dès qu'elle posa les pieds sur le sable fin, le sol était brûlant et elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre pour se soulager.

Billy la déshabillait de haut en bas et elle vit ses yeux s'assombrirent d'envie.

– Tu apprécies la vue, dit-elle, d'une voix sensuelle.

Tout le monde la regardait mi choqué, mi amusé de ses propos.

– Eh bien, Sarah, tu te dévergondes, dit Sue, en lui faisant des signes avec sa main, lui montrant son haut de bikini blanc.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en baissant la tête de voir son sein droit sorti de son carcan... Dos à eux, elle remit son sein dans son bikini rouge.

C'était la pire des humiliations qu'elle avait pu avoir.

Maintenant, elle comprenait le regard de son ami qui la convoitait comme s'il avait devant lui une friandise. Les paroles de son oncle lui revenaient et elle se dit qu'après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait apprécié de se sentir désirée et belle devant lui. Elle attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps et se promit de dépasser sa timidité pour passer à l'action. Après tout, que risquait-elle ?

Billy avait toujours ce sourire en coin, allongé sur sa serviette. Harry et Sue rigolaient à ses dépens, s'écroulant sur le sable.

Furieuse, elle les laissa en plan et prit de l'élan pour plonger dans la mer limpide. L'eau était chaude à l'instar de _First Beach_ où ils aimaient se promener, se baigner et faire des sauts du haut de la falaise.

Soudain, Sarah sentit des mains chaudes se placer sur ses hanches et un souffle ardent sur sa joue. Elle reconnut son parfum, c'était lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? Te moquer de moi ? Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir ! s'écria-t-elle, en enlevant ses mains sur ses hanches, dos à lui.

– Non ! dit-il, d'une voix lasse, en la retournant pour être face à elle.

– Non, quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il déglutit difficilement.

– Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour me moquer.

– Alors, pourquoi être venu ?

Il fronça les sourcils et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

– Simplement pour voir si tu allais bien, mais si tu veux, je peux repartir.

Elle savait qu'il mentait. Son regard lui prouvait le contraire et une lueur naissait au fond de ses yeux ténébreux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, elle ferma les yeux, attendant que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Quand soudain, elle sentit des mains puissantes se poser sur son crâne, la faisant couler.

 _Quel était le con qui avait fait ça, jura-t-elle, par pensée._

Revenant à la surface, elle toussait, car elle avait bu la tasse.

Harry se trouvait juste en face d'elle, se pavanant, fier comme un paon en se foutant ouvertement d'elle.

– TOI ! brailla-t-elle, en pointant son index sur son buste. Tu vas me le payer cher ! le menaça-t-elle, en se jetant sur son dos, essayant en vain de le couler. Et toi, Black ? Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de m'aider au lieu de rester planté là, à te moquer !

Billy s'approcha d'eux et prit Sarah par les épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

Stupéfaite, Sarah protesta et cria de la faire redescendre, en lui pinçant les fesses à travers son short vert. Elle se délecta de sentir sous ses doigts son postérieur bien ferme et rond.

– T'as voulu que je te vienne en aide, non ? Alors, tu la fermes ! dit-il d'une voix impérieuse en courant dans le sable rejoindre Sue.

Elle ne broncha pas, car primo sa voix autoritaire lui avait procuré des sensations qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et secundo, elle ne pouvait se défaire de ses bras musclés.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite, même si parfois il tanguait et qu'ils avaient failli tomber à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque Billy la déposa doucement sur le sable, sa tête tournait un peu.

Ils restèrent encore une heure à la mer, rigolant, discutant entre eux.

Sarah était paisiblement en train de savonner son corps, de son gel douche à la fleur d'oranger, embaumant la pièce. La douche était assez spacieuse pour accueillir facilement cinq personnes supplémentaires. Avec tous les miroirs et la porte coulissante transparente, si une personne pénétrait les lieux, il pourrait voir son corps nu. Elle posa sa tête sous le jet d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien-être. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Elle resta ainsi pendant trois minutes et sortit de la douche en se séchant et en enroulant autour de son corps sa serviette de bain. Elle prit une petite serviette et l'enroula autour de ses cheveux et se brossa les dents.

Elle repensa à Billy.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Australie, il flirtait ouvertement avec elle, chose qu'il ne faisait pas auparavant. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu changer dans son comportement, qui, autrefois, était distant. Leur relation, même si elle l'aimait et que lui n'était pas au courant, était amicale, voire fraternelle. Ils se disputaient souvent quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet, voire à longueur de journée, comme des frères et sœurs le feraient.

Or, durant cette journée, un lien avait été palpable entre eux et quelque choses avaient changé ses gestes doux, ses paroles réconfortantes quand elle avait été en colère et son regard avec une lueur qu'elle n'avait su déchiffrer...

 _Il est pour moi une énigme, songea-t-elle._

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se brosser les dents, elle enfila à la hâte sa nuisette noire en dentelle et déroula la serviette dans ses cheveux, les libérant, retombant raide, en bas de ses reins. Elle fouilla dans sa trousse de toilette et entreprit de les coiffer.

Furtivement, elle jeta un regard face à elle et à son image qui se reflétait sur le miroir... Son corps avait pris des couleurs, fonçant encore plus sur sa peau cuivrée. La nuisette moulait ses formes généreuses et pour couronner le tout, elle ne cachait pratiquement pas ses cuisses...

Sarah n'avait pas honte de son corps et des copains, elle en avait eu un qui avait été son premier dans tous les domaines. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de cette satanée salle d'eau et de dévoiler son corps à Billy. Néanmoins, pour mettre son plan à exécution, il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre qu'elle sorte de cette pièce et prenne son courage à deux mains.

Elle remercia, mentalement sa cousine, qui, pour une fois, avait eu une excellente idée !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte d'une lenteur exagérée...

Billy était installé sur le lit, vêtu d'un simple boxer vert, un magazine de pêche à la main, qu'il reposa sur la table de chevet. Il leva la tête vers elle, et même à cette distance, elle pouvait voir son torse se soulever d'un rythme plus soutenu. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, noircis de plaisir en la voyant si peu vêtue.

Il déglutit.

Ses joues étaient en feu, Sarah marcha de manière sensuelle et prit place dans le lit soulevant le drap en soie, le rabattant inconsciemment sur sa poitrine. Billy prit place en dessous du drap, frôlant par inadvertance sa cuisse. Son contact la fit gémir.

– Tu me rends fou, Sarah ! murmura-t-il, d'une voix suave en se jetant avidement sur ses lèvres.

– Enfin ! soupira-t-elle. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, j'attends ce moment... avoua-t-elle, en rendant son baiser avec ferveur.

En quelques secondes, elle se retrouvait sur lui, ses deux mains sur ses hanches et les remontaient lascivement pour caresser ses seins qu'il cajolait au creux de ses mains. Une bouffée de chaleur la fit chavirer en sentant son sexe se durcir et elle bougea son bassin, leur créant une douce et tentatrice friction.

Billy grogna de plaisir tout en écartant les bretelles de sa nuisette, libérant ses seins, offerts pour lui et suça ses pointes durcies. D'une main habile, il enleva sa nuisette et se réjouit de la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Il la bascula, lui au-dessus d'elle, la contempla fiévreusement, parsemant sa peau de tendres baisers et descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas, et glissa trois doigts dans son string qu'il entreprit d'enlever tout en lui jetant une œillade pour avoir son approbation de la suite. Pour seule réponse, elle écarta sans pudeur les cuisses. Alors, il caressa ses plies chaudes et humides de son sexe, la faisant languir.

– S'il te plaît... couina-t-elle, voulant plus.

– S'il te plaît, quoi... dis-le ! ordonna-t-il, d'une voix autoritaire tout en soufflant sur son sexe.

– Aime-moi, fais-moi tienne ! supplia-t-elle.

Ces mots quadruplèrent son plaisir et il plongea deux doigts en elle, la faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Elle le regarda et savoura de le voir goûter son nectar qu'il recueillit en léchant ses doigts.

Il se redressa et enleva son dernier rempart, son boxer, et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Sarah s'agenouilla sur le lit et caressa, son membre durci en faisant des va-et-vient et avança ses lèvres vers son gland, tandis qu'il accompagnait de ses grandes mains posées sur ses cheveux, savourant ses poussées au fond de sa gorge. Elle se délecta de le sentir vibrer et gonfler sur sa langue, mais nullement gênée de s'exposer à lui dans cette posture. Il l'arrêta avant de venir dans sa bouche, car il voulait lui faire l'amour en douceur et rentrer dans ses entrailles chaudes. Il se pencha pour la prendre par le bras et la redressa, avant de la placer contre le lit, dos à lui. Elle se courba et sentit le bout de son gland rentré dans son sexe, pendant qu'il caressait de ses mains, ses seins. Il s'enfonça en elle tout doucement et de toute sa longueur butant au fond de son ventre.

Sarah hoqueta et gémit intensément en s'accrochant sur le rebord du lit. Elle ferma les yeux sous ses assauts de plus en plus vifs avec l'ivresse de l'abandon. Il libéra une de ses mains et délaissa son bouton rose pour prendre sa jambe et la placer sur le rebord du lit. Billy s'enfonça encore plus profondément en elle heurtant son point G, il explosa en elle butant contre son ventre et se déversa en elle.

– Biiiiiilly !

– Saaaraaah !

Ils s'endormirent, heureux, amoureux, l'un contre l'autre.

.

.

 _La Push, sept ans plus tard_

Sarah préparait avec son mari le sapin de Noël, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait marcher à cause de son ventre proéminent, enceinte de huit mois et de jumelles, assise sur le canapé.

Billy était sous ses directives et il commençait à perdre patience quand elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire : non, pas là, pas comme ça... Il pensait qu'il serait peut-être temps que sa femme accouche et qu'il la retrouve. Ses sautes d'humeur commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

– Tu n'as pas mis les noms de nos filles ! lui reprocha-t-elle, en lui montrant les étoiles qu'elles avaient faites et qui séjournaient dans une petite boîte, aux pieds de son mari.

– J'allais le faire, mon amour, répondit-il en se baissant pour les prendre. Où veux-tu que je les mette ?

Une minute après, les bras ballants en tendant les étoiles dans le vide, il tourna la tête et rencontra le visage de sa femme tenant son bas ventre, le visage crispé de douleur. Ni une ni deux, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

– Depuis combien de temps as-tu mal ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce.

Toujours aucune réponse, il commença à s'inquiéter.

– Depuis... Aaaah, cria-t-elle, en inspirant et en expirant quand la contraction venait. Ce matin... Aaaah. Mais les douleurs étaient supportables et pas rapprochées.

– Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu !

Sarah allait répondre, mais elle perdit un liquide chaud entre ses cuisses.

Il venait de prendre conscience que sa femme avait rompu la poche des eaux.

Billy prit la valise déjà préparée par les soins de sa femme et la mit dans le coffre de la voiture. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et aida sa femme à entrer dans la voiture.

 _Vingt-quatre heures plus tard_

– Poussez, l'encouragea la sage-femme entre ses cuisses.

Pendant ce temps Billy caressait ses cheveux, essayant de l'aider comme il pouvait.

– J'en peux plus ! murmura-t-elle, essoufflée et à bout pendant que l'auxiliaire de puéricultrice brumisait son visage d'eau fraîche.

Elle sentait sa première fille qui poussait en elle, voulant sortir. Avec un effort surhumain et aspirant tout l'air qu'elle pouvait pour les bloquer dans ses poumons, elle poussa jusqu'à en devenir rouge. Elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus et se concentra pour mettre au monde sa première fille, créant une bulle qu'elle seule pouvait pénétrer, oubliant ceux qu'ils l'entouraient.

Un bruit la fit revenir à elle, le plus beau son qu'une mère puisse entendre, son enfant pleurant pour la toute première fois.

Billy coupa le cordon ombilical avec fierté et en larmes.

Le même schéma se produit pour leur deuxième fille, pendant que les professionnelles s'affairaient à s'occuper de la première jumelle.

La sage-femme et l'auxiliaire posèrent les deux petites filles sur leur mère, peau contre peau.

– Comment allez-vous les appeler ? quémanda l'auxiliaire en prenant un stylo pour écrire leurs prénoms sur les bracelets, tandis que la sage-femme s'occupait de faire les derniers soins à la mère.

Sarah regarda son mari en larmes et approuva d'un hochement de tête, tout aussi ému qu'elle.

– Rebecca et Rachel Black ! dit-elle, émue en regardant ses filles prendre leur première tétée de bienvenue.

– Très jolis prénoms, approuvèrent-elles en mettant les bracelets sur leurs pieds et en partant pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Billy embrassa sa femme, fière d'elle, et admira avec merveille ses deux petites filles.

– Joyeux Noël, mon amour ! chuchota-t-il à sa femme, tout en tenant les mains de ses bébés.

 _ **~ Fin ~**_


End file.
